Papas a la francesa - KatsuDeku
by ValeDrops02
Summary: Quería comer unas papas a la francesa preparadas por su amado chico de pecas, era su gran petición. Kacchan conoce a Deku en un restaurante de comida rápida, se enamoran inevitablemente y aunque le pasan cosas malas, Deku no deja de ser su gran amor. Al final, Katsuki Bakugou sabe que puede ser feliz si su amado Deku le dice lo que tanto quería oír. Katsudeku Retro AU cárcel


No había nada más que asfalto y silencio en la carretera.

El sol era insoportable.

Katsuki andaba en su Peugeot 205 conquistando el camino, con la ventana abierta y sus lentes de sol puestos.

Creía que era estúpido que usara lentes dentro de su auto, sin embargo, le importaba una mierda, estaba de mal humor, más de lo normal.

Encendió la radio para acabar con el silencio que ya lo estaba desesperando y de inmediato "Billie Jean" empezó a sonar a todo volumen.

"Carajo"

Cambió de estación para toparse con "Footlose", gruñó, odiaba esa canción pero de eso al rey del pop... realmente no sabía a quien elegir.

Mejor se quedó en silencio.

Miró por el espejo del auto y se dio cuenta de que definitivamente ya nadie lo seguía. Por fin había perdido a esos policías que lo habían estado persiguiendo toda la maldita mañana.

Se sintió aliviado y siguió conduciendo un rato más sin un verdadero destino. Iría hasta donde su amado Peugeot lo llevara.

Vio uno señalamiento con un par de cubiertos. Comida a unos cuantos kilómetros, era un alivio, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Después de un rato, ya estaba parado frente a una de esas cafeterías del tipo rockabilly, era una de las cosas que más odiaba de los Estados Unidos.

Entró, no tenía otra opción para comer, no quería esperar otros muchos kilómetros hasta el próximo restaurante, además seguramente también sería una cafetería de ese estilo.

Entró al local, ya se esperaba todo. La rocola, el piso de cuadros blanco y negro, los asientos de cuero sintético rojo... en definitiva odiaba esos lugares.

—Bienvenido— lo saludó un chico con cabello verde —Tome asiento donde guste.

El lugar estaba vacío, era de esperarse porque estaba en medio de la nada.

Bakugou se sentó en una mesa cercana a la ventana y el camarero le entregó su menú.

Esperaba encontrarse con la típica camarera rubia y de ojos azules, de esas mujeres de hermosa figura, con sexis piernas y grandes pechos, aquellas que con una simple sonrisa ya te dejan encantado, pero era un camarero.

Aunque no era la belleza rubia que esperaba, aquel camarero tampoco estaba tan mal, de hecho... no estaba nada mal.

Tenía cuatro pecas en sus mejillas, en cada mejilla. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y su cabello parecía ser de dos tonos a la vez, verde y negro. Era de apariencia tierna y cuerpo delgado, vestía con tenis rojos, un simple pantalón, un mandil y un ridículo moño mal puesto.

—En un momento vendré a tomar su orden— le dijo para después retirarse.

Mientras el chico se iba, Katsuki se detuvo a verlo un momento; sí, también tenía un buen trasero.

Al rubio se le escapó una sonrisa maliciosa. No era una chica, pero era bastante lindo, una muy buena compensación después de escapar de la policía en la calurosa carretera.

No quería ver el menú porque sabía que se encontraría con hamburguesas, malteadas, wafles y esas otras mierdas.

Extrañaba la comida de Japón, no había nada como un delicioso sake acompañado con unos dangos o algo picante de comer.

Como si su mal humor no fuera suficiente por tener que huir de la policía, comer en un lugar con mal ambiente y mala comida, una maldita canción desesperante empezaba sonar desde la rocola.

Otra vez "Footlose", como odiaba esa canción.

Él mesero de cabello verde la escuchaba mientras limpiaba unas copas para malteada.

Movía la cabeza hacia los lados, bailando feliz.

Eso le molestó a Katsuki.

—¿¡Puedes cambiar de canción!?, ¡detesto esa mierda!

—Sí... lo siento.

El pecoso se dirigió hacia la rocola y cambió de canción. Había puesto "Billie Jean"

—¡¡Apaga esa porquería, carajo!!— gritó, asustando al de rizos verdes.

—Sí... de verdad lo siento mucho— hizo una reverencia para disculparse y apagó la rocola —¿P-Puedo tomar su orden...?

Se le acercó tímidamente y Katsuki ya había perdido la paciencia.

Su situación actual era una mierda y estaba enojado, por eso no importaba si el camarero no tenía la culpa, se desquitaría con él.

—Quiero que me sirvas el plato más grande de mierda que tengas, para que después vengas aquí y haga que te lo tragues— le dijo hostilmente.

El chico pecoso lo miró con sorpresa.

Miró hacia los lados algo inseguro y se quedó callado unos segundos.

—Yo... no tengo lo que me solicita, pero podría traerle pastel de chocolate o helado si así lo desea. No es igual en olor ni en sabor, pero es parecido en color.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso, imbécil?

—Yo no estoy bromeando. En este restaurante no servimos... mierda.

Lo último lo pronunció con cierto pesar.

Katsuki lo miró seriamente por unos segundos y después cerró los ojos y suspiró para luego soltar unas cuantas carcajadas.

—Buena respuesta. Creí que me sacarías del lugar o algo parecido. Cómo eres lindo, voy a dejar que escojas mi comida. Sírveme lo que tú quieras.

—¿Está seguro...?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo... entonces... ¿qué tal una hamburguesa con papas y una malteada de fresa?

—Te dije que lo que tú quisieras.

—Entendido. En un momento la traeré su comida.

El chico escribió la orden y se fue caminando hacia la cocina.

Katsuki lo miró irse y luego se recargó en el asiento.

La respuesta de aquel chico lo había puesto de buen humor, era como una especie de milagro.

Nadie lo ponía de buen humor, nunca.

Permaneció un rato callado sin hacer nada, se aburría, por lo que decidió explorar un poco el lugar aunque no hubiera mucho que ver.

Observó por las ventanas, todo era asfalto y tierra afuera, pero estaba tan tranquilo, justo como le gustaba.

Repentinamente escuchó un golpe desde la cocina.

Se asomó hacia la pequeña barra que conectaba con la cocina y vio al chico de pecas agachado recogiendo trozos de platos rotos.

—¡Eres un maldito inútil!, ¡levanta los estúpidos platos!, ¡los descontaré de tu sueldo!— le gritaba un sujeto vestido de cocinero.

—Lo siento mucho...

—¡Apúrate porque tienes que preparar las papas!

—S-Sí, me apresuraré.

El sujeto pateó los restos de plato que el chico estaba por limpiar y esparció todo.

—Incompetente.

"Mmm", Katsuki miraba la escena sin darle mucha importancia. Aunque se sintió un poco mal por el chico pecoso, su jefe era un hijo de puta.

—Señor... en un momento llevaré sus alimentos, por favor espéreme un poco más— le dijo desde el suelo. Lo había visto asomarse a la cocina.

—Estoy bien, solo estaba caminando.

—Oh... ya veo.

Katsuki volvió a su asiento y desde ahí siguió viendo hacia la cocina.

El pecoso terminaba de limpiar y se lavaba las manos.

De un momento a otro ya estaba en una de las parrillas preparando papas a la francesa.

Freía las papas en el aceite y luego agitaba el recipiente. Parecía feliz mientras lo hacía.

—¡Deku!, ¡hazlo correctamente!

—Eso hago, señor.

—Si lo arruinas estás despedido.

—Lo estoy haciendo bien.

Después de unos minutos, el camarero le llevaba su comida a Katsuki en una charola.

—Gracias por esperar.

El de rizos verdes colocaba los platos y la copa de malteada en la mesa de Katsuki.

—Espero que sea de su agrado.

El rubio veía la comida. Odiaba las hamburguesas americanas y era lo único que podía encontrar para comer en ese país.

Miró las papas y se echó una a la boca.

—Las papas las hiciste tú, ¿no?— preguntó con la boca llena.

—Así es.

Saboreó la papa.

Sabía muy bien, no era muy salada ni desabrida, tampoco estaba llena de aceite. Eran unas buenas papas a la francesa.

—¿Catsup?

—Sí.

El pecoso le echó catsup a sus papas, formando una figura en el plato, un patrón de triángulos y líneas bastante estético.

—Ya está. Que lo disfrute.

—Oye— lo interrumpió antes de que se fuera —Las papas están deliciosas, dile a ese imbécil que las hiciste bien.

—S-Sí...

—Y tráeme un helado de chocolate.

—Muy bien.

Al poco rato, el chico ya le llevaba una copa de helado de chocolate.

—Aquí tiene.

—Bien, ahora siéntate, es para ti.

—¿Eh...?

—Te dije que iba a hacer que te comieras esa mierda.

—No puedo, estoy trabajando. Mi jefe me regañará.

—Soy el cliente, haces lo que el cliente te dice.

—Pero...

—Entonces le llamaré a tu jefe. O que, ¿no quieres helado?

—Sí quiero, pero no quiero meterme en problemas.

—Te meterás en problemas si no atiendes bien al cliente.

—Está bien... solo un rato.

El camarero se sentó a comer helado con Katsuki.

—¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Soy Izuku Midoriya.

—¿Por qué tú gafete dice Deku?

—Bueno... le dije a mi jefe que mi nombre también se podía leer como Deku y no me prestó atención, él cree que me llamo Deku.

—Es muy imbécil. Cree que puede faltarle al respeto a sus empleados solo por ser el jefe, pero solo es un pedazo de mierda.— aquello lo dijo en japonés.

—T-Tú... ¿eres japonés?

—Sí. Igual que tú.

—¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Gogo— mintió —Gogo Natsuki.

No le diría su verdadero nombre ya que era un criminal buscado.

—Un gusto, Natsuki-san.

Hablaron una rato sobre cosas triviales.

Deku terminó cayéndole bien, era alguien amable y carismático, aunque un poco tímido y torpe.

Se fue cuando su jefe lo llamó desde la cocina.

Hace tiempo que Katsuki no tenía una buena noche de sexo casual, tenía muchas ganas y creyó que Midoriya podría ayudarlo con eso, por eso se motivó a seguir hablándole.

Al final no obtuvo su número, no hubo mucho progreso y el rubio terminó dejando el lugar para seguir con su camino.

—¡Natsuki- san, volviste!— lo saludaba Deku alegremente —Bienvenido.

—Muero de hambre.

—Siéntate por aquí.

Al caer la noche, decidió volver al lugar para intentar ligarse al pecoso una vez más.

Generalmente siempre lograba sus conquistas con gran facilidad o le pagaba a alguna prostituta, pero en su situación no estaba en condiciones de gastar tanto dinero y como Midoriya era un chico, no estaba muy seguro de que hacer para lograr acostarse con él.

Le tenía ganas al camarero, eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.

—¿Ya sabes lo que vas a ordenar?

—Dame más papas a la francesa y unos wafles con pollo frito.

—¿De tomar...?

—Quiero un refresco.

En esa ocasión tuvo casi los mismos resultados que tuvo en la mañana.

Empezó a estresarse cuando vio que Deku preparaba todo para cerrar.

"Mierda, es lo único que faltaba"

Para calmar su molestia, pensó que podría relajarse con un cigarro, así que sacó uno y su encendedor.

—Lo lamento mucho, Natsuki- san, pero no puedes fumar aquí.

Katsuki soltó un largo suspiro y guardó sus cosas.

—Oye, Deku, ¿conoces algún motel barato que esté cerca?

—Suponía que no eres de por aquí. A unos kilómetros hay un pequeño pueblo con un motel... pero no recomendaría que fueras ahí, es horrible. Pero creo qué hay un hotel...

—No puedo pagar un hotel.

—Mmm... conozco un lugar en donde podrías quedarte y es bastante barato, es mejor que el motel del que te hablo.

—¿Y donde lo encuentro?

—Te escribo la dirección.

Y así hizo.

Decepcionado por no tener ni una pequeña esperanza, Katsuki salió del lugar y se dirigió hacia la dirección que le había dado el chico de cabello verde.

Llegó al pueblo y ahí encontró unos edificios que coincidían con la dirección.

"Parecen más como unas casas que un hotel"

No había recepción, solo edificios de cinco pisos.

Entre la penumbra de la noche caminó hasta llegar a la puerta con el número 346 que decía la dirección.

Algo no estaba bien y por supuesto que lo sabía, no era un hotel, era un lugar sospechoso, pero realmente le daba igual, era eso o un asqueroso motel, para él no había diferencia.

Tocó la puerta del 346 y esperó.

No sucedió nada.

Después de unos segundos decidió mandarlo todo a la mierda y largarse al motel.

—¡Natsuki- san!, que bien que logré alcanzarte.

Deku había aparecido de repente.

—Perdón por la tardanza. Vamos a entrar.

Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta 346, dejando el paso libre al rubio.

—¿Tu vives aquí?

—Sí.

Era un lugar pequeño, había pocos muebles y se veían bastante baratos, aún así no era feo del todo.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes... me daba vergüenza.

Inevitablemente, Katsuki se preguntó:

"¿Será posible que sí me lo pueda coger?"

—¿Por qué me traes a tu casa?, ¿no te enseñaron a no invitar extraños a tu hogar?, perfectamente podría...

—¿Robarme?, no hay muchas cosas de valor en este lugar. Nadie robaría muebles viejos y apenas tengo dinero.

—Matarte.

—Bueno, ese sí es un riesgo— sonrió nervioso —Pero no quería dejar que fueras al motel del pueblo. En este lugar no son muy simpáticos con los extranjeros, especialmente con los japoneses. Lo he pasado bastante mal.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Pero adelante, siéntate, estás en tu casa.

La manera de hablar de Midoriya... era agradable.

Katsuki entró de lleno al lugar y tomó asiento en la sala, después observó la habitación.

Tenía un pequeño televisor, un solo sillón para dos y una pequeña mesa al centro de la sala.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—No.

—De acuerdo. Yo iré por un poco de té.

El pecoso fue a la cocina a prepararse té y luego se sentó en la sala, junto a Bakugou.

"¿Si le propongo sexo me veré muy desesperado?, ¿cómo carajos se supone que haga esto?"

—¿Puedo decirte algo?— le habló Deku.

—Sí.

—Bueno... me da un poco de vergüenza decírtelo... no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo. No vayas a enojarte conmigo— decía tímidamente, resultando muy adorable.

De inmediato Katsuki pensó en que le pediría tener sexo.

Estaba ansioso por aceptar.

—No deberías ir por ahí siendo grosero con las personas que te atienden.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

—No me malentiendas... no pienso que seas una mala persona, realmente no te conozco, pero no es bueno que le digas a los meseros que les harás comer mierda, es grosero.

—¿Ah?

—Tal vez tuviste un mal día... pero los demás no deberían pagar por eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque los demás no te han hecho nada malo. Al menos no los meseros que recién acabas de conocer.

Deku parecía una buena persona.

—¿Me trajiste a tu casa solo para sermonearme?

—¿¡Eh!?, ¡no!, ¡no es eso!, ¡solo lo decía porque... me pareció que estabas molesto hoy en la mañana y... no sabía qué hacer cuando me dijiste lo de hacerme comer eso!, ¡me sorprendí y me asusté y pensé en una manera de contestarte que no fuera grosera y decir que el pastel de chocolate se parecía fue lo único que se me ocurrió!, yo no quería sermonearte...

Entonces Katsuki rió.

—Hablas demasiado, cállate, ya entendí.

—Lo siento...

—Es cierto que tuve un día de mierda— pensaba que su vida en general era una mierda —No debí desquitarme contigo. Supongo que lo siento, mas o menos.

—¿Supones?, buena suposición— dijo sonriente —De todas maneras después me invitaste un helado y estaba delicioso. Todos cometemos errores, así que está bien.

Deku lo había perdonado con mucha facilidad, aquello era extraño.

Las personas solían perdonarlo solo si les daba dinero o nunca lo perdonaban.

"¿Todos cometemos errores?"

Siempre se sintió como el malo nada más por equivocarse.

Aquella frase se sentía bien, como si pudiera quitarse todas esas culpas de encima.

—¿Quieres un cigarro?— le preguntó a Deku.

Solo le quedaban dos, le daría el privilegio de fumar su último cigarro porque le había caído bien.

—No, gracias.

—Bien.

—Recuerdo que mamá solía decirme que si alguna vez fumaba un cigarro, mis pulmones se pudrirían y también mi corazón— después se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho había sido descortés — Ah... no es por... ofenderte... solo que me asustaba de esa forma cuando tenía cinco años...

Katsuki encendió su cigarro e inhaló.

—Pues tenía razón— después soltó todo el humo, llenando la sala.

—¿Crees que si lo dejas puedas mejorar?

—Ya no puedo dejarlo. No hay marcha atrás, no se puede cambiar el pasado.

—Eso es triste... pero... todos cometemos errores, ¿verdad?, incluso si todo está nublado, al final siempre sale el sol.

Aquello dejó pensando al rubio.

—Lamento decir cosas tan raras... yo solía pensar así cuando recién empezaba a vivir en este país porque tenía muy mala suerte.

—¿Qué hace un japonés tan joven como tú, viviendo en este país de mierda?

—Mamá y yo queríamos vivir con mi papá que es estadounidense, pero mamá murió antes de poder volver a verlo y me quedé a mi suerte, no sé nada sobre mi padre, pero así estoy bien, no hay nada que me ate a este mundo.

—¿Y por qué eres tan feliz?

—Porque no hay nada que me ate a este mundo. Es algo complicado de explicar.

—Mmm, comprendo.

De repente el chico pecoso soltó un bostezo.

—Yo dormiré en el sillón, si gustas puedes dormir en mi cama...

—Estaré bien en el sillón, he dormido en peores condiciones.

Al día siguiente, el de cabello verde le preparó el desayuno.

—¿Papas a la francesa?

—Sí. Hoy tenemos a un invitado especial, así que ameritaba unas papas.

—Te das cuenta de que comí eso ayer, ¿no?

—Es verdad... lo lamento mucho...

En definitiva, ese chico le caía bien.

Creyó que las personas amables estaban todas muertas, pero ese chico aún seguía respirando.

—Sería una mierda si las desperdiciara, así que me las comeré, pero ponles catsup.

—Entendido— dijo sonriente.

Izuku terminó convenciendo a Katsuki de que se quedara con él.

—Sí no tienes a donde ir... pues yo justo estaba buscando un compañero de cuarto porque los gastos me superan.

Aceptó. Debía huir de la policía y del gobierno, también de una bola de traficantes de droga y en aquel pueblo ubicado en medio de la nada tardarían años en encontrarlo, podría quedarse ahí temporalmente.

—Entonces me quedaré.

Consiguió un empleo en uno de los talleres mecánicos del pueblo y de esa forma pudo repartirse los gastos con Deku.

—Felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo— le dijo Deku mientras le lanzaba serpentinas —Debemos celebrar, pero como no tenía sake... compré unos refrescos. ¿Alguna vez has brindado con Pepsi?

Sus días pasaron de ser una huida rutinaria, a algo un poco más normal.

Arreglaba autos en el trabajo y no tenía que preocuparse por la comida, pues Izuku siempre se la preparaba; únicamente tenía que darle dinero.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Katsuki Bakugou tenía una casa fija, un lugar al cual podía llegar a dormir o a convivir con su compañero Deku.

—Bienvenido a casa, Natsuki- san. Preparé unas papas a la francesa para ti.

Las palabras de esa persona, sus gestos y sus acciones, vivir con él lo hacía sentirse... cálido.

Era como si por primera vez tuviera un hogar.

Los meses pasaban y cada vez se llevaba mejor con Deku.

El pecoso siempre le preparaba papas a la francesa cada vez que se lo pedía.

—Tus malditas papas son las más deliciosas que he probado en toda mi puta vida.

Odiaba la comida americana, pero la que Deku preparaba era más que decente, era deliciosa, ¿tal vez porque tenía ese sazón japonés?, no estaba seguro, pero era algo como una aguja en un pajar, entre tanta mierda de comida, logró encontrar comida buena.

—Vamos... no es para tanto. Me estás avergonzando.

Katsuki le sonrió de manera burlona. Siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

Esos cansados días en los que trabajaba en el taller, parecían verse recompensados cuando llegaba a casa, con el chico de pecas.

En el transcurso de su tiempo con Deku, Bakugou aprendió que no podía borrar sus errores, pero era posible que algún día pudiera ser perdonado, tal vez no por la ley, quizá debía perdonarse a sí mismo.

El tiempo avanzaba, no se detendría nunca, de igual manera, los sentimientos de Katsuki comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más fuertes.

Se había enamorado de su compañero de piso y Deku también se había enamorado de él.

Ese día en el que se besaron por primera vez en el cuarto de lavado... Katsuki quería repetirlo una y otra y otra vez.

—¡N-Natsuki!— gemía.

El rubio había acorralado a Midoriya en su cama y estaba besándole el cuello mientras desabotonaba su ropa.

—Más...

Poco a poco, la situación iba aumentando en intensidad.

Le quitó la ropa, besó su cuerpo, mordió y lamió a su gusto.

Solo se dejó llevar y se adueñó de ese cuerpo adornado de pecas.

Lo que quiso hacerle desde el inicio, por fin lo estaba consiguiendo, solo que Katsuki sabía que ahora ya no era sexo casual, no era uno de los múltiples ligues que acostumbraba a tener, en ese momento de verdad estaba enamorado.

Cuando ambos se encontraban desnudos en su habitación, Katsuki se dio un tiempo para observar a su Deku.

Su suave piel blanca... sus delgados brazos y eróticas piernas; les dio caricias mientras empezaba a masturbar a Midoriya.

—Ngh...

De arriba hacia abajo, ejerciendo presión en el glande.

Después Bakugou había comenzado a frotarle su pene, para así obtener placer él también.

Aún no comenzaba "lo bueno" y ya se sentía como si estuviera tocando el maldito cielo.

Cuando comenzó a penetrarlo sintió que se correría de inmediato.

—¡Ahhhh!, ¡Natsuki!, se... se siente increíble...

En verdad... así se sentía.

Tal vez estar con Deku era mejor que recorrer el mundo en su Peugeot.

Su comida era mejor que cualquier plato que pudieran preparar en uno de esos restaurantes que te cobran un riñón.

Sin duda, tener sexo con Deku era mil veces mejor que hacerlo con cualquier otra persona.

Katsuki llegó a esa evidente conclusión esa noche, probablemente la mejor noche de toda su vida de mierda.

Ser Gogo Natsuki le gustaba más que ser Bakugou Katsuki, era más feliz tener una vida "normal"

—¿¡Qué no te gusta Michael Jackson!?

—Lo detesto.

—Tampoco te gusta Kenny Loggins... ¿verdad?

—No.

—Ah... entonces creo que lo nuestro no va a funcionar.

Después Deku empezó a reír.

—Eres muy idiota.

—Ya, solo era una broma.

Se encontraban en aquel restaurante donde trabajaba Deku.

Había renunciado hace unos días, pues le habían ofrecido un trabajo mejor en la ciudad, en Virginia.

Estaban a un día de irse a Virginia, solo habían pasado a cenar a ese lugar una última vez.

—Estas papas no saben tan bien— dijo Katsuki.

—Seguro que mientes.

—No miento, prueba.

Le dio de comer una papa, directo en la boca. Deku la saboreó.

—Demasiado salada...

—Te lo dije.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad.

Deku tomaba una malteada de menta y un delicioso pan francés con plátano, fresas y crema batida.

Natsuki, comía un clásico de hamburguesa, papas y refresco.

Aunque Deku había pasado los peores años de su vida trabajando en aquel sitio, ahora que volvía se sentía como un lugar especial, pues ahí había conocido al rubio que tanto amaba.

—Natsuki... ¿crees que podremos conseguir un departamento en Virginia?

—Seguro.

—¿Por qué estás tan confiado?

—Hay una zona en donde es fácil encontrar eso, lo sé porque viví ahí unos años.

—¿En donde no has vivido tú?, ya estuviste en California, en Texas, Florida, Michigan, Arizona y Washington, solo no has estado en... creo que en Japón...

—Imbécil. Me crié allá pero mi situación era una mierda y por eso vine aquí, aunque fue más de lo mismo.

—Pero... las cosas han mejorado para ti, ¿no?, yo sé que abrirás tu propio taller en unos meses, además ya has dejado de fumar.

—Lo hago de vez en cuando, cuando tú no estás en casa.

—Por eso tú ropa a veces huele a tabaco aunque la lave mil veces... pero tú corazón no está podrido, tal vez tus pulmones sí, pero tú corazón no, eso es lo importante.

—Créeme que está podrido.

—Mentira.

Puede que... gracias a Deku, ya no estuviera tan podrido como antes.

—Verdad.

—Entonces dime que puedo hacer para que ya no esté podrido.

—Cuando lleguemos a Virginia... prepárame unas papas a la francesa— dijo, mientras se recargaba en el asiento y colocaba sus brazos en su nuca.

—¿Más?, pero sí estás cenando eso.

—Tú solo hazlo.

—De acuerdo, Natsuki, entonces eso haré— le dijo con una sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa hacía que no se sintiera tan podrido, incluso le causaba felicidad, pero cada vez que de sus labios salía la palabra "Natsuki", Katsuki volvía a sentirse podrido.

—Oye, viejo, tráeme la cuenta— decía un sujeto ubicado en una mesa al otro lado de ellos.

Aquella persona era Dabi, un imbécil del que Bakugou había estado escondiéndose.

Por supuesto que ya lo había visto, su desagradable presencia no se podía ignorar.

Katsuki sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el día en el que tendría que separarse de Deku, por eso nunca le dijo su verdadero nombre ni muchos detalles sobre su vida, no quería involucrarlo más.

El hombre de cabello negro y muchas cicatrices salió del lugar, dirigiéndole una sonrisa maliciosa al rubio.

Por suerte Deku estaba de espaldas, así que sus rostros no podían encontrarse.

—Ya terminé de comer... ¿pido la cuenta o comeremos algo más?

—No, ya vámonos.

—Muy bien.

Se fueron a su casa a dormir, pues se suponía que al día siguiente viajarían hasta Virginia y saldrían muy temprano.

Se suponía.

"Realmente no quiero hacer esto, pero la vida de mierda nunca me ha dejado opción"

Aquella noche le dio un último beso a Izuku Midoriya, tuvieron sexo por última vez.

Bakugou lo disfrutó, como todo un hijo de perra. Se cogió a Deku durante horas y lo llenó de satisfacción.

En verdad... si esa sería la última vez que podría hacer eso con él, quería que se la pasara muy bien.

—Te amo, Gogo Natsuki— le dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Él también lo amaba, como a nadie en el mundo.

Katsuki Bakugou partió del pueblo a mitad de la madrugada, dejando todo atrás.

Dejó todo su dinero que había conseguido en el taller, su Peugeot 205 y a su amado Deku.

Nuevamente se encontraría podrido, así que mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Dabi, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió.

Cuando cruzó por el maldito restaurante rockabilly, se despidió por completo de Deku.

—¡Muévete, trescientos cuarenta y dos!— le gritaba el guardia.

Ya iba a cumplir cuatro meses de penitencia y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sería de su vida.

Sin embargo, el día de hoy se reuniría con su abogado para obtener información sobre las apelaciones.

En el patio de receso se encontraba con Dabi, ambos habían sido arrestados al mismo tiempo. Tras días de enemistad, ahora jugaban al póker.

—Gané— le dijo el rubio —Me debes un cepillo de dientes.

—¿Otro?

—Los guardias me confiscaron los últimos tres, así que necesito otro.

—Eres un hijo de perra, ¿a cuántos imbéciles piensas matar?

—El inútil de Monoma me provocó, debo hacerle pagar.

—Algún día intentaras matarme también, ¿no, Bakugou?

—Sí, ¿pero por qué lo dices?

—Lo perdiste todo en cuanto nos reencontramos, tenías planes para venir a vivir aquí a Virginia, ¿no?

—Hace dos años, sí. Pero no lo perdí todo por tu culpa, no te lo tengas tan creído, escoria. Nunca tuve nada, siempre perdía todo por mis errores de mierda. Pero aún así voy a matarte un día de estos.

—Estaré esperando ese día para matarte yo también.

En respuesta, le dirigió una seña obscena.

El tiempo de receso terminó, por lo que Bakugou debía volver a su celda.

—Conseguí la cajetilla que me pediste— le decía un guardia de cabello rubio eléctrico —Tengo un encendedor y una botella de Pepsi.

—Bien.

Le entregó unos billetes y el guardia le entregó los tres objetos, para después meterlo a su celda y cerrar los barrotes.

—Fue bueno hacer negocios contigo, Bakugou.

El de ojos rojos no le respondió y se sentó en su cama.

—Hey, Bakugou, ¿qué tienes ahí?, ¿me das uno?

—Púdrete, Kirishima— le respondió a su compañero de celda.

—Escuché que hoy verás a tu abogado, ¿cuánto dinero le darás para que te salve el pellejo?

—No te importa.

Probablemente no podría salvar su pellejo esta vez.

Katsuki subió los pies a la cama y encendió un cigarro para después recargar su cabeza en la pared.

"—Mamá solía decirme que si alguna vez fumaba un cigarro, mis pulmones se pudrirían y también mi corazón—"

"Definitivamente tenía toda la razón", pensó. Aunque ya no le importaba estar podrido o no, ya sabía que todo era una mierda.

Estiró los brazos, sintiéndose satisfecho después.

Tomó su lata de refresco y la abrió para empezar a beber.

Le gustaba la Pepsi, quizá más que la coca cola. Era extraño.

Mientras daba sorbos a su lata, pudo escuchar la música que ponían los guardias que custodiaban el pasillo.

Ellos eran así, siempre ponían música y cada vez que un preso se quejaba de alguna canción, debían prepararse para escuchar esa canción durante una semana entera.

Los guardias eran unos hijos de puta, malnacidos, como el resto de los presos.

Para el día de hoy, el guardia Aizawa estaba escuchando "Footlose", una canción que Katsuki aborrecía.

No se quejó porque sabía lo que pasaría, así que solo permaneció en la cama, tomando su bebida y terminándose su cigarro.

Aquella canción le traía recuerdos, personas que no quería recordar y días que debía olvidar.

Inevitablemente recordó aquella vez que Deku lavaba las copas de malteada mientras escuchaba esa canción.

Sus pecas, su tierno rostro y esa sonrisa... definitivamente lo extrañaba mucho.

—Lo lamento, señor Bakugou, pero nuestras apelaciones no dieron resultado.

—Era de esperarse, Tenya. No me sorprende.

—Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi poder. Pero no funcionó.

—Como sea. ¿Cuántas cadenas perpetuas piensan darme?, ¿tres?

—Señor Bakugou... el juez declaró su comisión como delito capital.

Bakugou lo miró con sorpresa.

En ese momento se sintió completamente derrotado.

Por un momento estuvo en shock, pero después se restableció.

—Seré sometido a pena capital, ¿verdad?, ¿cuándo?

—Se tiene previsto para dentro de dos días.

—Esos imbéciles no pierden el tiempo.

—En verdad lo lamento, señor Bakugou.

—Deja de disculparte, no necesito que sientas pena por mí, guárdatela para otras escorias.

—Fue un honor llevar su caso. Gracias por disponer de mis servicios.

—Sí...

En la noche volvió a su celda, tras haber probado una derrota más.

—¿Cómo te fue, Bakugou?— le preguntó Kirishima.

—Mañana se acabará toda esta mierda.

—¿Las apelaciones resultaron?, ¡que bien!

No le respondió.

Se fue a su cama a dormir o al menos a tratar de dormir.

Se llenó de pensamientos en su cabeza.

Tal vez todo esto era su merecido, su castigo por todos los errores que había cometido en su vida.

Desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande, todos sus errores caerían encima de él y lo asfixiarían hasta la muerte.

De cierta manera, se sentía bien, pues ya nunca jamás tendría que cargar con tanto, pero... por otro lado, aún quería permanecer con vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Katsuki fue sacado de su celda, lo transferirían a la cámara de ejecución.

—Adiós, Bakugou. Mucha suerte en el exterior, consigue un empleo decente— se despidió Kirishima, feliz porque creía que Bakugou sería liberado.

—Adiós, pelo puntiagudo.

El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado, después Bakugou desapareció de su campo de visión.

Lo llevaron en una patrulla hasta la cámara de ejecución.

Fue un aburrido camino de casi una hora.

—¿Que no podían construir este lugar al lado del reclusorio?, ¿tenían que hacerlo tan lejos?

—Cállate, Bakugou.

—Solo era una puta sugerencia.

Cuando por fin llegó, un par de guardias lo sacaron del vehículo y, con esposas en sus manos, fue llevado hasta su nueva celda dentro de la cámara de ejecución.

—Estarás aquí un día, será un encierro temporal.

—Si mañana van a matarme, es obvio que va a ser temporal, pedazo de mierda.

El guardia le soltó un puñetazo al rubio, sacándole un poco de sangre de la nariz.

—Que bueno que mañana vas a morirte.

—Voy a seguir molestándote desde el infierno, te lo aseguro.

El hombre solo rió y luego cerró la puerta.

Katsuki se limpió la sangre con el antebrazo y luego dio un paseo por su celda temporal.

Era un espacio pequeño, no tanto como la celda que compartía con Kirishima, pero sí era reducido.

Aunque aquel lugar no se veía tan miserable como una celda de barrotes oxidados, esta parecía más bien como un muy muy pequeño departamento.

Tal vez era lo menos que el estado podía hacer por las personas a las que les arrebataría la vida.

Había papel y un lápiz en una pequeña mesa situada al lado de una cama.

Pensó que tal vez podría escribirle una carta a Deku, pedirle perdón y decirle unas últimas palabras... pero la simple idea le parecía algo terrible.

No le gustaban las despedidas, pero había tenido que despedirse de muchas cosas anteriormente, ya no quería despedirse una segunda vez de ese chico.

Bakugou se acostó en la cama y, sin querer pero sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a pensar en Deku.

Esos dos años que acontecieron desde que lo abandonó, había estado pensando en él consecutivamente.

Izuku Midoriya no salía de su cabeza en algunas ocasiones y aquello sólo lo hacía sentirse más miserable y repugnante.

Quizá el mayor error que había cometido en toda su vida había sido abandonar a la única persona que amó... pero sabía que Deku merecía algo mejor que un despreciable criminal.

Estuvo ahí encerrado todo el día, hasta que llegó su hora de comer.

Para la comida, Bakugou sería llevado al pequeño comedor de la cámara.

El guardia lo llevaba esposado de las manos, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del comedor, en donde otro guardia se encontraba, este tenía cabello de dos colores y una quemadura en el ojo izquierdo. El susodicho tomaría su vigilancia de ahora en adelante.

—¿Te lo hizo un preso?— le preguntó al guardia, refiriéndose a su cicatriz.

—No es de tú incumbencia, Bakugou.

—Oh, así que sabes mi nombre. Claro, es bastante obvio que sepas los nombres de a quienes vas a matar, tú eres un asesino con clase.

—Guarda silencio y entra al comedor. La cocina está en el mismo sitio, así que ni se te ocurra molestar al cocinero o te quedarás sin comida hasta mañana.

—Me importa una mierda.

El hombre abrió la puerta, cediéndole el paso al rubio.

Luego tomó asiento en una de las escasas mesas. Se asomó a la cocina pero no vio a nadie.

—Quítame las esposas o no voy a poder comer.

—Espera a que llegue tu comida y guarda silencio.

Unos minutos después, el cocinero había llegado, Katsuki estaba mirando hacia la ventana.

—Lo lamento, justo se me acabaron las papas y debía conseguir más.

"Esa voz..."

De inmediato se giró, para encontrarse con la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

—¿Natsuki?— preguntó sorprendido el contrario.

Deku.

Ese adorable chico de pecas al que tanto amó hace dos años... estaba parado frente a él, vestido con un traje de cocinero.

Lo miraba con enorme sorpresa.

"Mierda...", pensó el rubio.

Ambos procesaban la situación, pero era evidente que para Midoriya sería más difícil.

—¿Qué sucede, Midoriya?— le preguntó el guardia.

—Él es... es la persona de la que te hablé... — dijo con la voz débil —Gogo Natsuki...

Deku estaba más sorprendido que Katsuki.

Aunque, el rubio sintió una mezcla de emociones al percatarse de que Izuku todavía recordaba su "nombre"

—No, el nombre de este recluso es Katsuki Bakugou.

—¿Ah?

Entonces Midoriya se confundió.

—Pero... él es Natsuki, su cara es la misma, no hay duda de eso...

Al ver como Deku comenzaba a ponerse pálido, Katsuki decidió hablar.

—Puedo explicártelo, Deku. Déjame hacerlo— ya no tenía más opción.

—Todoroki- kun... ¿podrías por favor darnos un momento a solas?

—Pero es un hombre peligroso...

—Está bien, él no me hará daño.

—De acuerdo, habla con él mientras le preparas la comida, yo estaré afuera— dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta —Grita si necesitas algo.

—Quítame las esposas, imbécil.

De mala gana, Todoroki le quitó las esposas y después se fue.

—Menos mal, esas mierdas me estaban cansando.

—¿Eres Natsuki...?, ¿eres la misma persona que conocí en ese restaurante rockabilly?

Katsuki miró a los ojos del chico, los cuales se volvían llorosos poco a poco.

—Sí, soy esa persona.

El rostro de Deku cambió a uno de sorpresa total, sin embargo, también parecía como que algo se había roto dentro de él.

—Yo... siempre esperé con ansias a que este momento llegara... pero no quería que fuera de esta manera— dijo con la voz rota.

Deku se acercó a él con pasos lentos primero, y después corrió para darle un gran abrazo.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron y el rubio volvió a sentir aquella calidez que había perdido desde hace tiempo.

—¡¡Natsuki!!, ¡¡pensé que jamás iba a volver a verte!!— le dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos —Eres... eres... ¡¡¡eres un idiota!!!

Rápidamente, Deku se separó de él e inmediatamente le soltó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

Pese a que Katsuki se enojó, no hizo nada más.

—¿Por qué... me abandonaste?— intentaba calmar su llanto —¿es que te aburriste de mí y por eso te fuiste...?

Se sintió mal tras escucharlo decir esas palabras con esa expresión tan triste en su semblante.

—No.

—¿Entonces...?, ¿Por qué me dejaste un día antes de que viajáramos a Virginia?, ¿por qué nunca me contaste tu verdadero nombre?

—Yo era un criminal buscado cuando nos conocimos, Deku. No te lo dije porque no quería que me delataras.

—Pero... pensé que te había demostrado que podías confiar en mí...

—Sí, pero no quería involucrarte, me excedí y me relacioné de más contigo. Si vivía contigo más tiempo, alguien podría haberte matado.

Eso se sintió como una daga en el corazón de Midoriya.

—¿El tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue una mentira para ti?

Sí le decía que sí, entonces tal vez Deku lo odiaría.

Pero ahora que lo había recuperado, no quería volver a perderlo.

—No. Fue la mejor época de toda mi vida de mierda. Lo digo en serio.

—Natsuki... — sollozó —¿O Katsuki...?, ¿cómo debería llamarte ahora...?

—Dime Katsuki.

—Katsuki...

—Está bien que me odies, se que me lo merezco.

—Cállate, tú no sabes nada. Es verdad que cuando me dejaste yo sufrí mucho, pero realmente no podría odiarte ni creo que merezcas odio.

Izuku bajó la mirada mientras el de ojos rojos permanecía observándolo.

¿Qué podría hacer?, ¿pedirle perdón?, ¿besarlo?, no sabía qué demonios hacer para terminar con aquel incómodo silencio.

—Yo... tengo que servirte comida— dijo el pecoso, retirándose hacia la cocina —Siéntate, yo te llevaré tus alimentos.

Katsuki solo asintió y se sentó.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto con toda la situación.

No fue hasta que el chico le llevó una charola con carne, verduras y un vaso de agua, que se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?— le preguntó cabizbajo.

Tomó sus cubiertos de plástico y empezó a comer.

La atmósfera parecía volverse gris a cada segundo de silencio.

—Desde que mi madre murió, sentí como que lo había perdido todo. Estaba en un país extraño, con gente que me maltrataba por ser japonés... no había nada que me atara al mundo.

—¿No dijste que eras feliz así?

—Pensé que podría ser feliz así... pero cuando no hay nada que te ate al mundo, pareciera que vivir no tiene sentido.

Katsuki sintió un extraño resentimiento por aquel sujeto que había maltratado a Deku en el restaurante rockabilly.

—Y cuando te conocí... tú no me ataste al mundo, más bien me ataste a ti. Y creo que eso era lo que yo tanto necesitaba, porque ya no quería estar solo.

El rubio apretó los puños al recordar que sería sometido a pena capital.

—Siempre me gustó cocinar para ti, vivir contigo me hizo realmente feliz, así que nunca podría odiarte.

Deku estaba llorando, pero aún así sonreía.

—Me alegra tanto volver a verte.

De tantas emociones que le llegaron al pecho de un solo golpe, Bakugou tuvo que frenar sus intensas ganas de gritar.

—¿Qué tanto hiciste tu... después de irte?

—Seguí robándole datos al gobierno, vendiendo droga y pudriéndome. Me arrestaron y ahora estoy aquí. ¿Qué hiciste tú?, dijiste que estudiarías gastronomía formalmente, creí que incluso tendrías tu propio restaurante.

—No, yo... rechacé el trabajo que me me ofrecían en aquel lugar, pero ya estaba en Virginia, así que... conseguí un lugar muy barato para vivir y estuve desempleado unos meses. Me deprimí por un tiempo, pero Todoroki- kun me ayudó y gracias a él trabajo aquí.

Intentando no sentirse como basura, Bakugou siguió preguntándole cosas.

—Ese guardia mitad y mitad... ¿sales con él?

—No, Todoroki- kun y yo solo somos buenos amigos.

—Entiendo.

Sintió un alivio por eso.

—Después de ti, nunca volví a tener ese tipo de relación.

—Ya veo...

Luego de eso hubo un rato de silencio.

El ambiente parecía más tenso.

—Katsuki... — se sintió raro cuando lo llamó así —¿aún odias a Michael Jackson y a Kenny Loggins?

—Sí. Pero en la prisión siempre escuchan su maldita música.

—Es tu castigo por odiar al rey del pop.

—Vete a la mierda.

Unas diminutas sonrisas escaparon por las comisuras de los labios de ambos.

—¿Aún tienes mi Peugeot 205?

—Sí... no sé por qué me lo dejaste si yo no sabía manejar.

—¿No manejabas?

—No. Tuve que aprender a conducir, Katsuki. Y fue terrible, ¿sabes cuántas abolladuras tuve que reparar?, ¡fue todo un infierno!

—Eres un idiota, ¿por qué no lo vendiste?, ¿no dices que estuviste desempleado?

—Sí, pero... siempre fue tu amado auto, no podía vender el único recuerdo que tenía de ti.

—Siempre tan sentimental.

—Pues no soy un robot.

La sonrisa de sus rostros se hizo más grande.

Su conversación iba a seguir, pero entonces Todoroki entró por la puerta.

—La hora de la comida ya terminó, lo siento, Midoriya.

—Descuida. Nos veremos en la cena, Katsuki.

Katsuki fue esposado nuevamente y se retiró de la cocina siendo escoltado por Todoroki.

Al salir de ese lugar y caminar hasta su celda, se sintió feliz al principio, pero luego todos los pesares le cayeron como una cubeta llena de agua fría.

"Se deprimió porque lo abandoné...

Él dijo que lo até a mí y lo único que hice yo fue causarle dolor.

Todo esto es una mierda"

Cuando llegó a su celda, la gran culpa que lo estaba devorando vivo lo llevó a darse un tope con la pared.

Probablemente estaría lamentándose hasta que la hora de la cena llegara.

Mientras tanto, Izuku Midoriya lloraba incesantemente en la cocina.

Conocía su trabajo y sabía que él debía cocinar para las personas sentenciadas a la pena de muerte, pero jamás imaginó que "Natsuki" sería una de esas personas.

A la hora de la cena, pudieron volver a verse.

La cena sería más de lo mismo, vegetales, carne y agua, sin embargo, Midoriya dio lo mejor de sí para preparar esos alimentos.

Cuando Katsuki le dio un mordisco a la carne, se sintió bien. Deku era la única persona que podía transformar la asquerosa comida de cárcel en algo delicioso.

Aunque no pudieron hablar mucho, pues Todoroki ya no estaba y los otros guardias no permitirían que Deku y Bakugou hablaran.

A cada mordisco que el rubio daba, el de ojos verdes deseaba poder detener el tiempo.

Como la última vez que Katsuki lo besó... como su última noche de sexo... Bakugou, y ahora Deku también, deseaban que ese momento, que esa noche, nunca terminara.

Eso fue lo único en lo que podían pensar mientras estaban acostados en cama, en aquella noche de insomnio.

Ahí estaban ambos, acostados, cubiertos con las cobijas, cada quien en su cama, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que el mañana no llegara.

Al día siguiente, Izuku Midoriya llegaba a su trabajo, triste y hecho un manojo de nervios y lamentos.

Katsuki se encontraba en su celda, despertando.

Había dormido como unas tres horas o puede que una, apenas y pudo pegar el ojo.

—¿En verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer?

—Lo siento. Si las apelaciones de su abogado no resultaron, él ya fue sentenciado y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo.

—Pero...

—Lo lamento, Midoriya— le dijo el chico bicolor, mientras le daba un abrazo.

—No quiero perderlo para siempre... — lloró —Esto es demasiado cruel, ¡acabamos de reencontrarnos, Todoroki- kun!, ¡aún hay tanas cosas que quiero que hagamos juntos!, ¡tantas cosas que quería prepararle de comer...!

—Buen día, Bakugou. ¿Qué se siente saber que en unas horas vas a morir?

—Vete a la mierda— le respondió al guardia, casi susurrándole.

—Es tu último desayuno. Así que espero que lo disfrutes.

El rubio no respondió, solo dejó que le pusieran las esposas y que lo llevaran caminando hasta el comedor.

Cuando entró, vio a Deku ahí parado, en medio de la cocina.

—Hola, Katsuki.

Ahora Todoroki estaría con ellos, así que tendrían toda la mañana para estar juntos, pues el amigo de Midoriya les concedería todo el tiempo que quisieran.

—Como hoy será tu último desayuno, puedes pedir lo que sea, Midoriya está preparado.

Último desayuno.

Última comida.

Última cena.

Era una tradición que en el último alimento de cada condenado a muerte, se le permitiera escoger su comida.

Katsuki estaba sentado en la misma mesa de ayer, cerca de la ventana.

—Dime... ¿qué es lo que vas a querer?

—Quiero que me traigas el plato de mierda más grande que tengas, para que después vengas aquí y haga que te lo tragues.

Deku sonrió, pero de inmediato cubrió su boca y bajó la cabeza, reprimiendo sus ganas de reír.

—Quiero unas papas a la francesa, Deku— esa era su gran petición.

—Sí...

—Y un helado de chocolate para ti.

—Sí— asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

Deku caminó hasta la cocina y Bakugou no pudo evitar mirarlo; tenía un buen trasero.

Dentro de la cocina, una imagen familiar le provocó melancolía al rubio.

Aquel chico de finas facciones, estaba en una de las parrillas preparando papas a la francesa.

Freía las papas en el aceite y luego agitaba el recipiente. Parecía feliz mientras lo hacía.

De un momento a otro, Deku colocaba un enorme plato lleno de papas y una copa de helado en la mesa de Katsuki.

—Espero que lo disfrutes.

—Eso es lógico. ¿ Y tú qué esperas?, siéntate a comer helado, ¿o no quieres?

—Sí quiero.

El cocinero se sentó a comer helado con Katsuki.

Hablaron de cosas triviales, cosas que realmente no tenían importancia, pero en ese momento parecían lo más relevante e interesante del mundo.

Bakugou se echó una papa a la boca y la masticó, saboreando la combinación con la catsup.

Ah, aquellas papas sabían deliciosas, sin duda eran las mejores que había probado en toda su vida de mierda.

Si lo pensaba... Deku se parecía un poco a aquellas papas, pues Katsuki aborrecía la comida americana, desde wafles hasta hamburguesas, pero las papas a la francesa eran lo que menos le gustaban, sin embargo, las que preparaba Midoriya eran su comida favorita; lo mismo le pasaba con las personas, odiaba al mundo entero, desde japoneses hasta americanos, pero Izuku Midoriya era la única persona a la que amaba.

Conocer a Deku fue para él, como encontrar una moneda de oro entre una montaña de estiércol.

Al pensar lo último, se sintió agradecido por haber conocido a su chico de pecas.

Desde que lo abandonó, tal vez siempre estuvo deseando volver a comer sus papas a la francesa, tal vez siempre estuvo espetando en secreto, el día en el que volvería a ver a Deku, tal vez Deku era la mejor persona que pisaba la faz de la tierra.

Aunque, claro, todos esos pensamientos, nunca se los diría a Midoriya ni a nadie.

Cuando Katsuki tenía solo unas pocas papas y a Midoriya le quedaban cuatro cucharadas de helado, empezaron a comer más lento.

No querían que la comida se acabara, ojalá pudieran comer y comer tanto hasta explotar y después de eso seguir comiendo.

El tiempo avanzaba, no se detendría nunca, llegando al punto en que el desayuno terminaba.

Sucesivamente, la hora de la ejecución también había llegado.

Katsuki fue llevado hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba la silla eléctrica.

Deku estaba ahí, también un montón de policías más.

—Tendrás un tiempo para despedirte de Midoriya si así lo deseas, Bakugou— le dijo Todoroki.

El rubio asintió y le fueron concedidos unos minutos.

Al ver el triste semblante del pecoso, Katsuki se arrepintió y se sintió como la persona más miserable del planeta.

—Deku...

Se alejaron un poco de los policías, solo Todoroki estaba cerca, pero a una distancia prudente.

—¿Volviste a fumar alguna vez?

—Sí, todos los días.

—Pero... ¿tú corazón no está podrido, verdad...?

—Créeme que nunca había estado tan putrefacto.

—Entonces dime que puedo hacer para que ya no esté así.

—No hay nada que tú puedas hacer.

Múltiples lágrimas se escaparon de los adorables ojos esmeralda.

A Katsuki le gustaba Deku, incluso cuando lloraba.

—Kat...

Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal. Sabía que le había arruinado la vida a la persona que más amaba y ahora que la ley le cobraría todo lo que hizo... lo único que le quedaba era morir como un gusano miserable, lamentando todas y cada una de sus equivocaciones.

Porque nunca dejaba de cometer errores.

—Lo lamento, en serio— dijo enojado —Me siento como un pedazo de mierda, Deku... no quería que fueras tú el que cargara con todos mis malditos errores.

Ese dolor en el pecho era asfixiante, era lo peor.

—Está bien, Katsuki. Todos cometemos errores, ¿no es cierto?— le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Los ojos rojos se pusieron un poco llorosos.

—Está bien si cometiste errores, si metiste la pata en algunas ocasiones, porque aunque todo esté nublado, algún día sale el sol, ¿verdad?

Al ver las crecientes ganas de sollozar del rubio, Deku se le acercó más para abrazarlo suavemente; él también estaba a punto de llorar más.

—Yo te perdono, todo lo que hiciste, no importa lo que haya sido, lo perdono.

—¿Por qué...?

—Porque no quiero que te vayas así. Porque no quiero que tú corazón esté podrido ni un momento más.

Bakugou reprimió su llanto.

"¿Todos cometemos errores...?"

—Puedes quitarte todos esos pesos de encima. No eres el malo solo por equivocarte. Y aunque hicieras mal las cosas, yo nunca voy a odiarte, eso es lo único que importa.

Deku aplicó más fuerza en ese último abrazo.

—Aunque odies a Michael Jackson y seas grosero con las personas... ¡tú hiciste que me gustara estar vivo!, incluso si ya nunca más voy a volver a verte, te prometo que mis sentimientos por ti no desaparecerán y atesoraré todos los momentos en los que estuvimos juntos... ¡por eso... ya deja de odiarte tanto a ti mismo!

Katsuki se aferró a la espada de Deku y dejó a un par de lágrimas salir.

Suspiró y poco a poco se calmó.

—Se acabó el tiempo, Midoriya.

Esas palabras se sintieron como una bofetada, pero aún así, Izuku intentó calmarse solo un poco.

El hecho de que nunca tendría un futuro con Bakugou... le causaba un dolor que no se iría dentro de mucho tiempo.

Así que, por última vez, Deku se paro de puntas y unió sus labios con los de Katsuki.

Dándose un último beso, disfrutaron la sensación de la suavidad de los labios del contrario. Aunque el rostro de Deku estaba empapado en lágrimas, Bakugou no cesó de besarlo.

Con sus cuerpos pegados y sus labios unidos, recordaron la infinidad de momentos que tuvieron juntos.

Cuando se conocieron en ese restaurante, cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, cuando brindaron con Pepsi por el nuevo trabajo de Bakugou... los buenos tiempos y los mejores momentos.

Cuando su beso terminó y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, pese a que estaban tan tristes, ambos se sintieron completos, porque aunque ahora iban a separarse, sus caminos se habían vuelto a encontrar y se pudieron ver por una última vez.

Se alejaron y Katsuki entró a la cabina de la silla eléctrica.

Se tomaron las medidas de seguridad necesarias y luego el rubio se sentó. Izuku lo observaba desde la ventana de afuera.

Le colocaron el casco de metal, con una esponja mojada en la cabeza.

El policía se dispuso a activar la silla, no sin antes preguntar:

—¿Alguna última palabra, Bakugou?

Se lo pensó unos segundos y después asintió.

—Fueron las mejores papas a la francesa que he comido en toda mi puta vida, Deku. Fuiste la mejor persona que conocí en toda mi vida de mierda, Deku.

Desde afuera, el chico con pecas estalló en llanto y rápidamente se acercó para poner su mano en el vidrio de la ventanilla.

—Te amo, Katsuki Bakugou.

Con esas palabras, Bakugou sintió que todo el peso de su hombros desaparecía en seguida.

Si Deku podía amar a Katsuki y no a Natsuki, si Deku podía perdonar todos sus errores... ¿qué más podía pedir?

Su corazón ya nunca más estaría podrido gracias al chico que le preparaba papas a la francesa.

Vio como una mano activaba la silla eléctrica, pero se sentía tan aliviado que ni siquiera le importó.

¿Así de bien se sentía ser perdonado...?

Gracias a Deku, Katsuki pudo perdonase a sí mismo.

Entre aquellas chispas y cargas de electricidad, lo último que vio fue a la persona de cabello verde que tanto amaba, mientras comía papas a la francesa y le sonreía.

Katsuki manejaba su Peugeot 205, con Deku a su lado, ambos conquistando el camino.

No había más que asfalto en la carretera, el día estaba soleado y no tenían un destino específico a donde ir, pero eso daba igual, pues irían hasta donde el Peugeot los llevara.

Encendió la radio para acabar con el silencio y "Footlose" empezaba a sonar a todo volumen.

Midoriya y Bakugou intercambiaban miradas de complicidad, y aunque Katsuki odiaba la canción, solo la dejó pasar.


End file.
